The invention relates to a seating and lying arrangement intended, in particular, for the passenger region of aircraft. The arrangement can be brought into a seating state and a lying state. In the seating state, the arrangement comprises a seating surface and a backrest, in the lying state it has a lying surface.
Especially during long haul flights, passengers have found it agreeable if they can either sit or lie in their seat depending on their own choice. It is known to equip aircraft with combined seating and lying devices for this purpose. In the seating state, the passenger can sit on the seating surface and can lean his back against the backrest. In order to bring the combined device from the seating state into the lying state, the backrest is pivoted into the plane of the seating surface, and therefore an approximately flat lying surface is produced.
A disadvantage of such combined seating and lying devices is that compromises have to be accepted both in the seating state and in the lying state. In order for an approximately flat surface to be produced in the lying state, the seating surface and the backrest cannot be contoured in a manner that would be optimum for comfortable sitting. In the lying state, the lying surface is not wider than the width of the seat and is therefore too narrow for comfortable lying. In addition, the transitions between the parts forming the seating surface and the backrest in the seating state, which transitions also do not completely disappear in the lying state, limit the lying comfort.